


【农丞】星球坠落 番外二

by lily_saii



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 00:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_saii/pseuds/lily_saii





	【农丞】星球坠落 番外二

整个小区都停电了。  
8月最热的天气里空旷的别墅好像成了一个大型的蒸笼，宝宝在家里待得受不了，范爸爸范妈妈带着一个多月大的小不点住进了附近的酒店里。

陈立农捞了把湿漉漉的头发，冷水冲刷在身上总算将一下午的暑气都冲走。  
范丞丞穿着背心短裤坐在塑料躺椅上，别墅的落地窗和边角的窗户都打开，客厅有夹着热意的风灌吹进来，吹拂得没绑好的窗帘也跟着吹拂得左右摇摆。  
适应了最开始的热度后，这个温度的暖风也变得不难么难以接受。

陈立农在隔壁躺椅上坐下，未吹干的头发乱甩着水珠都溅到范丞丞身上。  
范丞丞怪叫了一声，他反倒甩得更起劲，像是刚从水里爬出来的大型犬，舌头垂在外面哼哧哼哧地呼着气。

“陈立农！”穿着宽松白色背心的Omega扑过来骑在身上。  
他双手一搂径直将人压到了身下，塑料椅咯吱咯吱地摇晃，范丞丞吓得不敢动弹，仰躺在椅背上顿了好一会儿见没了动静，才露出一个俏皮的笑容。

陈立农弯着眼睛跟他对视了一会儿，低头碰了碰他的嘴唇。他们像是磁石的南北极碰到一起，黏密的亲吻好像根本不惧夏日蒸炉一样的闷热，彼此滚烫的呼吸吹拂得出了汗都是属于甜蜜。  
范丞丞闭着眼勾住Alpha的脖子，陈立农头发上沉甸甸的水珠凉凉地垂落下来，他发出轻轻的哼声，张开了唇，啧啧的交吻声让人耳根发热。

他伸手探进Omega的衣服，薄薄的背心其实挡不住什么，范丞丞的乳尖早就迫不及待地立着，手指覆上去的时候身下的人就这么绵软地叫出声。  
不知道是不是生产的原因，范丞丞的胸脯变得更加柔软了几分，捏下去薄薄的一层皮肤下好像藏着晃荡的水浪，比以往更敏感，他稍用点力Omega就会哼唧着叫疼。

陈立农用整个手掌将他微微起伏的胸肉包裹住。  
范丞丞急喘了几下，咬着下唇双眼潮湿着，声音绵绵密密：“好胀，你，你轻点儿……”  
Alpha闷声应着，抵着他的额头汗水顺着潮湿的头发往下落。双手都一起用上了，拇指从两胸中间打着圈地往外揉，两片薄薄的胸膛揉捏得仍旧变了形状，中间竖起的乳尖轻易地将衣服顶出了痕迹，汗水从颈根往胸膛的缝隙中滑，晕湿了布料紧贴在身上，连捏得变形了的胸肉都彻底地清晰可见。

范丞丞双腿受不了的夹住陈立农的腰，磨蹭着哭叫着胸脯的胀痛，没一会儿全成了嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟，胸口湿漉漉的一片，不知道是谁的汗水。  
陈立农将他翻过身来，搂着他的腰从后面挤进来。  
他们有好几个月都没做，湿透了的入口在进入的时候艰难得范丞丞控制不住地抓紧躺椅的边缘。

身后动起来的时候脆弱的躺椅好像随时都能被折腾坏，只余下蝉鸣的环境让彼此喘息的声音变得过分清晰，于是八分的快感因为紧张变成了十二分，范丞丞额头抵着躺椅的靠背断断续续地说着会被看到。  
陈立农的双手又摸上他的胸口，失控的力气捏得他又酸又疼，像是要从里面挤出什么东西来一样。

“宝贝你的胸被我揉大了。”Alpha低头啃咬着他的腺体，阴茎顶入他的生殖腔，疼痛快感交叉着冲上大脑，他耳根发着烧。  
陈立农对着腔口快速地戳刺，手指拈着他的乳尖。  
“更用力的话，会有奶出来吗？”

范丞丞只是呜咽着叫，在他的话里颤栗着将身体夹得更紧。  
不一会儿陈立农将膨胀的性器抽出来，湿漉漉的精液射得他整个后臀后腰都是。

范丞丞塌了腰贴在躺椅上喘气，椅子上都是自己射的东西，粘满了下腹和衣摆。  
陈立农将他翻过来揽在自己的胸前，任凭暖风吹得细密的汗珠都在往外渗也不分开。

湿黏黏的身体有种发泄过后的慵懒舒适，不想动弹地听着夏日的蝉在树梢上长长地鸣叫。  
陈立农抱着爱人在柔软的风和范丞丞渐渐绵长的呼吸声中缓慢地闭上眼睛。

再醒来时已经是傍晚。  
范丞丞枕在他肩窝仍旧在睡，挤在一起的胸膛有一片湿湿热热的触感。陈立农伸手摸了摸，像是被汗水闷出来一片湿泞半干后的潮湿里有一股淡淡的奶香，大概是跟宝宝待久了吧。  
他没太在意，坐起来的时候吵醒了怀里的人。范丞丞双手搂抱上来，没完全清醒的时候像个大宝宝，哼哼着乱蹭着他的侧脸，胸膛也贴上来磨蹭。

陈立农被蹭得直笑，索性像抱小树懒一样将他抱起来，走回里间的时候还往上颠了颠，萦绕在鼻尖的奶香好像变得更浓。  
等到了客厅范丞丞才勉强醒过神来，眼睫懒洋洋地眨着，手揉了揉不知道为什么胀痛发酸的胸口，满是鼻音地控诉：“力气大了不起啊！”

Alpha好笑地隔着衣服去捏他的乳头，硬硬地一小粒，没用多大力气就让Omega彻底软了骨头，不甚有威力地怒叫他的名字。  
陈立农眉眼间的笑意变了味道，露了点朦朦胧胧的暧昧和调侃，声音却是一本正经：“力气大是还蛮了不起的啊。”  
范丞丞被掐了一下中间的沟壑，低软绵长地又叫了一声，才投降一样地用水光摇曳的眼望着身上的人，嘴唇红嘟嘟地撅着。

陈立农收了手，在他唇上碰了一下。  
“好啦，我现在叫外卖，然后找找看有没有蜡烛，天快要黑了，也不知道什么时候来电，你要不要先去洗澡？”  
这个点数还很热，冷水都带着夏日灼灼的温度，洗起来也不会着凉。

范丞丞应了一声，起身的时候还忍不住揉了揉胸。  
陈立农好笑地弯起眼睛，要去拿手机却突然发现指尖有些湿漉漉的。  
像是沾了什么带了糖分的液体，食指和拇指贴在一起再分开时有轻微地拉扯感，黏黏的。

是什么？  
鼻尖凑近了闻，有浓郁的奶香和淡淡的腥味。  
总不会是奶水吧？  
陈立农噗嗤笑出声，晃了晃头忽略掉手上的这点黏腻，抽了纸巾随意擦了擦就去拿放在桌上的手机。

外卖隔了半个多小时才送来。  
范丞丞还在控诉着胸口不舒服，陈立农揽着他啾啾地亲在脸颊上讨好地说下次一定会轻一点，渗着细汗的两张脸颊贴在一起，范丞丞不时伸过手来摸他的下巴，笑着吐槽他是汗王。

吃饭中途总算是来电了，空调跑了起来，玄关常年亮着的小灯光线盖过了陈立农好不容易找出来的蜡烛。  
范丞丞欢呼了一声饭也不吃地赤着脚去关窗，整个人站在空调下面手舞足蹈的乱叫。被陈立农从后面搂住，捏了捏软绵绵的腰侧：“小心着凉啦！先回去吃饭。”

他转过身勾着Alpha的脖子，鼻尖小狗一样蹭上来，含含糊糊地撒娇：“吃不下了，我想再洗个澡。”  
陈立农任由他跳到自己身上挂着，托住他肉呼呼的臀瓣接受他孩子气的啄吻，直把人抱到了二楼浴室，将人放在洗脸台上，才又下来把迟到一半的饭吃完。

热过头的Omega把空调度数调得很低，陈立农被吹得后背都透凉，洗完碗索性关了空调跟灯上楼。  
房间只开了小灯，橘色的光线给一切都渡了一层暖色，只有浴室的毛玻璃上透出里间莹白的灯光。

他将温度调高了一些，才打算找点事做，浴室的门就从里面打开了。  
范丞丞披了件浴袍出来，身上湿漉漉的，也没擦干净，丝质的浴袍就这样紧贴在身上，透出肉色来，行走间黏在腿上，比赤裸还更多几分说不出的情色。

陈立农还没来得及做点什么，Omega瘪着嘴眼睛红红的模样就先落进了眼底。  
他放下手里的书，走过去，“怎么啦？”  
范丞丞吸了吸鼻子，突然松了领口，将浴袍褪了一半，露出水汽蒸腾得泛红的锁骨和胸膛。

大概是洗了热水，连两片肩骨都是粉色的，在浴室的白色灯光和屋内的橘黄灯光交错的映照下越发叫人口干舌燥。  
“你揉肿了！”  
说着挺起两片胸脯，有着浅浅轮廓的胸膛好像真的变得不大一样。范丞丞的乳头原本小巧得很，乳晕是朦胧的浅色，甚至比一般男性都要小。但这会儿Omega的乳头好像涨大了一些，乳肉微微鼓起，乳晕颜色变得更深，粉褐色的一圈衬得乳头颤巍巍的，刚洗过澡好像还有湿漉漉的水光。

“真的肿了？”  
他用手指碰了碰右边的乳尖，那颗粉色的小东西好像抖了一下，乳晕甚至敏感地泛起了细小的颗粒。  
Omega伸手将自己的胸口挡了挡，原本控诉的神色已经被粉色晕了满面，陈立农伸手从他遮挡的缝隙摸进去，手掌拢住自己碰过的乳尖跟乳肉，轻轻揉了揉，问他：“会疼吗？”

他喘了好几声，完全经不起这样的触碰，颤抖着声音叫着：“陈立农……”  
Alpha只是轻易地将他抱起，放到床上时自己也跟着压了下来。  
他的手被拉开到两边，敞着的浴袍领口露出白皙的身体，橘色的灯光照在上面，乳尖的光泽变得尤为明显。

陈立农伸出两指托住乳根往上抬了抬，绵软的胸脯真的被推挤上去，像刚发育的小女孩，乳尖在这样的动作中迅速结成硬粒，随着主人羞耻地颤抖而颤动。  
灯光下一切都无可遮掩。  
“好像真的肿了。”Alpha夹住硬硬的乳粒，笑起来有点坏：“可是很漂亮喔。”

范丞丞脚趾羞得都蜷了起来。  
胸口胀得厉害。

陈立农还把玩着那颗乳头，液体渗出来的时候最先触及的指尖险些没反应过来。  
湿润的，温热的，有些浑浊的液体漫满了两指的缝隙在往下滑落。  
他松了那颗可怜的小东西抬起手指，发白的透明奶水顺着指尖坠下来，飞快地没入床被。

今天下午那股越来越浓的奶香不是错觉？

陈立农愕然地看着那颤抖的还在渗着乳汁的胸膛。  
范丞丞已经难受得直哼哼，伸过手来将他拉住，湿漉漉的眼睛和发红的鼻尖都娇气得要命。  
掌心重新按在了已经被濡湿的胸口，Omega双腿夹住他的腰，另一只手还揪住他的耳朵。  
“我疼！你……你快帮我！”

陈立农觉得脑子有些不够用，聪明人有时候反而容易拐进死胡同，他脑子里全是男性Omega不具备分泌母乳能力的提示在来回蹿走。  
然而掌心贴上的湿热让身体本能地动起来，他捏着整片的乳肉，奶水淌得更多起来，从中间的小孔往外，很快就将右边胸口流成湿漉漉的一片，床单上都是奶腥味。  
范丞丞在他身下扭动着腰肢，睡袍蹭得乱七八糟，绑着的带子早就松了，轻易地暴露出底下再无布帛遮挡的身体。

Omega委屈得快哭了。  
抛却了矜持，双手搂抱上来将他往胸口上压。  
“你，你吸一吸——”

未说完的话都成了变了调的呻吟。  
陈立农用了点力气，口腔涌进难以说清味道的母乳，有点甜味更多的是像血液一样的铁锈腥味，甚至还有范丞丞信息素的味道，跟奶香交杂在一起让人昏了头。  
他不自觉地吞咽，贪婪地想将Omega彻底吸干，耳边的呻吟声越来越媚软。陈立农将手摸进范丞丞的腿心，还什么都未做Omega就已经颤抖着射了出来，身后的液体将床单都浸透了，指尖轻易一碰都是湿湿黏黏的体液。

身下人声音都变得沙哑，手指抠进去的时候无力的双腿下意识地打开，腿根的肌肉抖了抖，呻吟又抬高了些。  
陈立农在泥泞的入口随意抠弄了几下就将自己顶进深处。  
顶进去的时候范丞丞受不了地拱起了身体，柔软的肚子不像怀孕的时候那样圆润，只有穿上裤子，被勒住的地方挤出小圈软肉才能看出些肉感，这样拱起的时候腹部反而凹陷下去，圆滚滚的肚脐嵌在腹地上，皮肤还有奶水滑过的潮湿痕迹。

Alpha的眼睛是克制不住的深色。  
范丞丞一声声的呻吟也被撞得支离破碎，双手无力的垂在枕边指尖抓着的力气都没能将枕巾揪出多深的痕迹。  
两片乳肉都被陈立农用掌心拢簇到一起，温热的液体一直在往外流，滑得肩膀也是，手臂也是，陈立农低头去舔，舌尖一点一点地扫卷着肌肤，轻咬在乳侧还能看见他因为胸膛抖动而越发情色的乳头。

“立农——”  
“农农——”

他绵腻地喊着，用哭腔，拱起胸膛往Alpha的脸上蹭，一时是让轻一些，一时又哭求着陈立农更卖力些吮吸，乳晕越发的肿开，还留着陈立农隐约的齿痕，湿淋淋地在灯光下散发着糜烂的艳色。  
陈立农将他从床上拉起来，从后面顶着他的身体。

他双腿被一左一右地捞着，大张着胡乱地蹬了两下，胸口沉甸甸地胀痛，还有说不出的麻痒，Alpha抽了手之后胸膛的空虚让他脑子的理智越来越匮乏。  
信息素的气息越来越浓郁，那种接近发情期的浓香催人情欲，身体分泌的液体随着这个姿势在陈立农每一次地进入中被大量地带出啦，他觉得自己整个人都是湿的，眼泪，乳汁，体液，由里到外。

整根抽出和没入让Omega的呻吟都变得压抑而绵长，他哭着侧过头去碰陈立农的脸，抓着Alpha的手臂，不住地舔着变得干燥的下唇，胸膛剧烈起伏，磕碰着求他：“揉一揉，你揉一揉——”  
“揉哪里？”  
“胸，唔，胸口。”  
“可是丞丞，我没手了喔。”

贴在耳根的声音轻快得像在说什么情话，范丞丞眼泪啪塔啪塔地往下掉，陈立农在背后看不清，索性抱着他转向了床尾角落的全身镜，两人淫靡的情状赤裸又清晰地从镜面折射出来。  
范丞丞呜了一声哭出声来，被往两边拉开的双腿用力地想合起来，但陈立农力气好大，他在Alpha的双手和胸膛间像只难以逃脱的猫咪一样拱来拱去，又眼见着对方滑出来的阴茎一点一点地没入自己的身体。  
有股看不见的火焰在胸腔燃烧，他挣扎的力气渐渐小了，抽泣着叫着陈立农的名字。

Alpha却只是用下巴蹭开他散到耳边的头发，牙齿衔着耳郭轻轻地滑动，说：“难受的话，丞丞自己揉揉看。”  
“手先放上来。”  
“对，捏着这里，丞丞的乳头好湿……”  
“下面也好湿。”  
“揉一揉，对，就是这样，丞丞好乖。”

怀里的Omega脸颊都是通红的，眼神迷离地游移，透过镜子能看清他浑身上下白皙到透明的皮肤被情欲染上的颜色，两只乳头被吮得红肿，只有一点起伏的乳房甚至会随着他上下的顶弄而摇晃。  
里面大概都是奶水。陈立农紧盯着镜子里的范丞丞呼吸急促地想。

面对最信任的爱人Omega几乎难以保留，柔软的扭动的腰肢，夹紧的身体，婉转的呻吟，在高潮里失神闭起的眼睛，甚至手指还随着他低哑的话音拈在乳尖上。  
这回陈立农没再把性器抽出来，只是离开了生殖腔，抵在柔软的肠壁上一倾如注。

“农农，你顶到我了——”  
柔软的鼻音黏糊糊地挤在耳朵边上。  
陈立农被耳垂的拉扯感折腾醒来，夕阳橘黄的阳光直直照在脸上，他差点睁不开眼。  
Omega像小狗一样的啄吻和轻舔让他噗嗤一下笑出声，还闭着眼就将手摸进范丞丞的背心里，捏着柔软的胸肉揉捏。

敏感的Omgea在怀里断断续续地喘着，他脑子被喘得清醒了些，脸却往爱人的颈根钻得更深。  
“别，别揉了，好胀——”范丞丞红着脸推他。  
他弯着眼睛笑，噙着笑音在他颈边轻咬，声音含含糊糊地：“揉一揉说不定会有母乳喔。”

倒把范丞丞气炸毛了，一会儿揪他耳垂一会儿拿脑袋撞他，气急得话都说不清，最后只能叫着：“变态变态变态！”  
“好好好，我错了，宝贝不气啦！”  
“我是男的！”  
“是是是，刚才刚睡醒脑子不清楚，是我的错。”  
“你，你是不是喜欢大胸？”  
“啊？哪有，我就喜欢你这样的。”  
“唔，你，你轻一点儿——”

-Fin.


End file.
